


hey baby, are you from tennessee?

by nifeandaccurate (12AM)



Series: AELDWS 2014 [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12AM/pseuds/nifeandaccurate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames is just that guy who kicks his chair backs and uses dumb pickup lines on him. Just because it makes Arthur feel flushed doesn’t mean that he cares, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	hey baby, are you from tennessee?

**Author's Note:**

> Original post can be found here, entry #8: http://inceptiversary.livejournal.com/28250.html
> 
> To chat with me on tumblr, hit me up at nifeandaccurate.tumblr.com
> 
> For Round 2, the genre prompt was "high school/college AU" with a theme prompt of "first," along with a max word count of 400.

The first mistake Arthur made in regards to Eames was responding.

Before this became a _thing_ , Eames was just the guy who sat behind Arthur in his first class with an annoying habit of swinging his legs and kicking Arthur’s chair. 

One day when the class is milling around, waiting for the teacher to show up, Eames leans forward and taps Arthur on the shoulder. Reluctantly, Arthur turns and gives Eames his best indifferent look.

“What,” he says flatly.

“Do you have any raisins?” asks Eames, staring at him intently. 

Arthur has no clue what’s going on. 

“No?” he tries.

“Well, how about a date?”

Now Arthur really doesn’t know what’s going on. 

“Uh-,” he begins, face flushed, only to be cut off by the teacher coming into the room and chattering about why she was late. Arthur turns back to face the front, still confused. He resolves to pretend it never happened.

Unfortunately, Eames doesn’t reach the same conclusion.

The next day, Eames reaches to poke Arthur again. After Arthur resolutely doesn’t react, Eames leans forward and whispers in his ear, “You know, it'd be a lot easier for me to sweep you off your feet if you stood up.”

Arthur tries really hard not to let out a squeak. Going off of Eames’ grin when he settles back into his seat, Arthur thinks he was unsuccessful. 

It doesn’t end there. At lunch, Eames comes up to him and holds out his hand. “Hey, I'm going for a walk. Will you hold this for me?” 

Arthur goes a bit red and tries his best not to run away. 

It takes Arthur some time to figure out how to retaliate. When he does, he feels settled for the first time in days.

Arthur’s taken to standing around in the hall outside his first class, waiting to go in right before the bell rings. This is the first time he deviates from that.

This time, he’s waiting.

When Eames comes sauntering up to class, he pauses when he notices Arthur resolutely standing by the door. Before Eames can say anything, Arthur blurts out, “You must be tired because you’ve been running through my dreams.”

And before Arthur can cringe or try to take back his words, Eames throws his head back and laughs and looks so happy that Arthur doesn't complain when Eames laces their hands together for the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> (PS, I totally see Ariadne as Arthur's best friend who sits on the other side of the room and laughs at them.)
> 
> (Also, yeah I just had to have a dream pun in there.)


End file.
